EL AÑO NUEVO ES MEJOR CONTIGO
by Pao15
Summary: Primer One Shot de InuxKag. Ella a sufrido estas navidades la muerte de su hermano pero llega su salvaciòn manifestada en dos ojos dorados


Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Yo solo cogí parte de su hermosura

El One Shot se relata en un universo alterno

Esta pequeña historia se me ocurrió para el Año Nuevo. Espero que les guste

Qué pena decir esto, pero es que la historia al principio se llamaba "Lo que tanto había buscado" pero tuve problemas en publicarla ya que aun soy novata en esta página e hice unas tontadas y termine fue eliminándola, así que para publicarla le puse otro título. Espero que les guste

**EL AÑO NUEVO ES MEJOR CONTIGO**

Se sujetaba de una baranda totalmente helada. La nieve caía en copos muy finos en su gorro el cual cubría su negro cabello que era tan largo que llegaba hasta su cintura, su rostro mostraba una serenidad y frialdad infinita y sus opacos ojos color chocolate miraban un punto fijo en la oscura nada de la noche del 31 de Diciembre. Su rostro poseía unas mejillas sonrojadas por el frio. Disfrutaba de la tranquilidad que respiraba en esos momentos, de escuchar el sonido del mar y las olas azotándose contra las rocas. Era una sensación de paz, una que no había sentido desde que había dejado de verlo. Era imposible olvidarlo, además… ¿Cómo olvidar esas orbes doradas que al mirarlas te transmitían un poco de su calor y felicidad? Si, felicidad, la que alguna vez sintió cuando su querido hermano Sota Higurashi vivía junto a ella, pero que fue arrebatada de sus manos por un hombre extraño y que según la policía estaba borracho, tal vez ni se había dado cuenta esa noche que había atropellado a una persona y que la víctima había resultado ser su hermano que se dirigía al templo con regalos para la fecha. Lloró mucho esa vez, su querida mamá y su abuelo estaban destrozados y qué decir de la horrible y frustrante navidad que tuvieron, en vez de regalos, buenos deseos y felicidades, solo hubo una lúgubre tristeza y desolación que arrasaba por todos sus corazones. Su mejor amiga Sango, la trataba de consolar pero nada servía. Se mantuvo en ese letargo en el cual se había entregado desde la muerte de su querido hermano menor. En su hogar siempre estaba la sombra de Souta, todo le recordaba a él y aunque hubo ocasiones en las cuales quería recuperarse de su depresión, simplemente no podía ya que se sentía culpable por olvidarlo, así ya no estuviera en este mundo.

No entendía porque cada treinta y uno de Diciembre le daba por recordar todos los sucesos ocurridos en el año, sus logros, sus tristezas, su felicidad y sobre todo… ese hombre de extraño color de pelo y el cual se confundía con la blanca nieve que caía sobre él. Tan solo recordar sus ojos, regocijaban su frio corazón que se había congelado al pasar los años. Era la única persona que podía derretir esa coraza helada y la cual hacia que latiera de una manera desenfrenada, ni con Kouga había sentido algo así, solo con ese hombre que ni siquiera conocía su nombre, solo había alcanzado a dirigirle algunas palabras ya que estaba a su lado disfrutando de lo que ella ahora disfrutaba, la infinita tranquilidad del mar. Formó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar lo ocurrido exactamente hace un año y en el mismo día

_Se acomodó en la baranda y observó el oscuro mar ya que era de noche, todos los 31 de Diciembre venia a disfrutar de él y respirar lo mismo que el respiraba, solo que en esos momentos había algo diferente, un extraño hombre estaba a su lado mirando fijamente la oscura noche de año nuevo. Lo miraba de reojo ya que él parecía no moverse nunca de donde estaba. _

_"¿No va a ir con su familia?", preguntó la joven de negros cabellos que caían hasta la mitad de su espalda y que eran cubiertos por una rosada gorra de tela. _

_"No. Mis padres murieron hace mucho y mi hermano no es una muy buena compañía que digamos para estas festividades", respondió el joven el cual tenía puesto también una gorra pero esta era negra igualmente de tela, sus manos cubiertas por unos guantes blancos y una chaqueta blanca. Este no había volteado a verla al momento de responder _

_"¡Ahh! ¿No cree que sea un poco cruel?", preguntó la joven con serenidad. "Digo… pasar la navidad solo y el año nuevo igual. Debe ser algo frustrante." _

_"Lo mismo digo yo. ¿No va a disfrutar con sus familiares?". Preguntó el joven esta vez mirándola fijamente a los ojos. "Es una joven muy linda para estar sola y más en estas festividades."_

_"No me trate de esa manera. Usted no se ve para nada viejo". Respondió la joven con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios la cual cautivó al hombre de orbes doradas _

_"Parece que hemos venido por lo mismo a este lugar. ¿Verdad?", dijo el hombre de orbes doradas _

_"Si. Tiene razón. En este sitio siento una paz la cual no tengo en mi hogar", respondió la joven con melancolía-_

_"¿Se puede saber qué es lo que tanto le duele?", preguntó el joven. ". Su rostro denota mucha tristeza. La joven de cabellos azabaches lo miró a los ojos fijamente y por alguna extraña razón, sentía que podía confiar en él y que podía contarle sus más profundas tristezas. En una breve charla, le relató la muerte de su hermano y como su vida se había desmoronado en ese momento junto a la de su familia_

_"Entiendo. Debió ser muy duro para usted poder soportar la muerte de su hermano", dijo el joven de ojos color oro. _

_"Sí. Me dolió mucho. Ya han pasado tres años y no he podido superarlo", respondió la joven con lágrimas en sus ojos. "Le podré parecer patética por el tiempo que llevo sufriendo, pero es que no lo puedo evitar."_

_"No creo que sea algo patético. Pienso que lo quiso mucho y por esa razón llora por él". Respondió el joven de cabellos plateados. La joven azabache lo miró intensamente con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas _

_"¿De veras piensa eso?", preguntó la bella joven. _

_"¡Claro! Es más… Creo que usted fue una gran hermana y además. A él no le gustaría darse cuenta de que está sufriendo ¿verdad?". Dijo el joven con una gran sonrisa en sus labios rosados. En ese momento el corazón de la hermosa joven de cabellos azabaches latió fuertemente queriendo escaparse de su pecho con cada "bum, bum" que alcanzaba a escuchar. El joven de cabellos plateados fundió su mirada dorada junto a los brillantes ojos chocolates de la joven queriendo transmitirle un poco de su calor. Se fue acercando lentamente al rostro de ella hasta posicionar sus manos en su nuca. Ella esperó un beso tal vez en sus labios pero en vez de eso fue uno en su sonrojada y fría mejilla. El se alejó un poco con una gran sonrisa contagiosa que la hizo a ella también sonreír de oreja a oreja_

_"Feliz año nuevo", dijo el joven. _

_"Feliz año nuevo para usted también", respondió la joven de cabellos azabaches. En ese momento el joven retrocedió unos pasos y se apoyó en la fría baranda volviendo a fijar su mirada ámbar en el mar, luego unos maravillosos fuegos artificiales de distintos tamaños y colores surcaron el cielo oscuro de la noche. Para la joven esto era algo hermoso y lo mejor es que lo había disfrutado con un agradable hombre_

_"Gracias por entenderme", agradeció la joven sin voltear su rostro. "Me gustaría saber su nom… Al voltear se había dado cuenta de que la mirada ámbar ya no estaba a su lado. Volteó su cuerpo con sorpresa y no lo pudo divisar en la oscura calle de Tokio_

_"¿Habrá sido un simple sueño?, se preguntó la joven. "No. no puede ser". Subió su mano enguantada hasta su mejilla sonrojada. "Era tan real…"_

Qué hermoso recuerdo. Había transcurrido un año después de conocerse y nunca supo otra vez de él, hubo un tiempo en que pensó que solo había sido un sueño pero luego recapacitaba, lo que había sentido en esos momentos era tan real y difícil de olvidar

-Jamás te olvidaré… -suspiró la joven azabache recostándose a la baranda-. Me gustaría volver a verte, pero creo que tú ni te acordaras de mí- En ese momento una fuerte ventisca surco el cielo negro de la noche haciendo que el gorro blanco se elevara de su cabeza. Intentó agarrarlo con sus manos pero este ya iba muy lejos, sintió mucho frio en ese momento y se abrazó a sí misma, sus dientes tiritaban de frio y temblaba levemente. En eso sintió como unos abrigadores brazos la cubrían completamente desde los hombros, ella volteó a ver quién era la persona que le transmitía esa paz y acogedor abrigo que eran sus brazos. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al darse cuenta que la mirada ámbar por la cual hace unos segundos estaba suspirando la observaba fijamente y con un brillo en particular

-¿Tu?... –preguntó, incrédula la joven al volverlo a ver después de un año–

-Sí. Yo. Pensé que querías verme otra vez -dijo el joven de mirada ámbar fingiendo enfado–

-N-no es eso, solo es que… ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? -preguntó la joven–

-No se la verdad. Algo me dijo que tú vendrías otra vez a este sitio -respondió el joven serenamente–

-¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera? –Preguntó un tanto dolida la joven–

-Me fui porque tenía cosas en que pensar. ¿Sabes? Yo también tengo problemas y el haberte conocido me agradó mucho, solo es que no tenía mis sentimientos aclarados

-¡Ahh! ¿Y cómo están tus sentimientos ahora? –preguntó ingenuamente la joven –

-¿Mis sentimientos? –Preguntó-. Bueno. Mis sentimientos en estos momentos están aclarados y aunque te parezca ridículo, me enamoré de una persona que apenas vi solo una vez -dijo el joven de mirada ámbar abrazando mas a la joven por detrás–

-No me parece ridículo. Además. Yo creo en el amor a primera vista -respondió la joven con sinceridad en su mirada-

-Me parece muy bien, porque así no me será difícil decirlo… -respondió el joven–

-¿Decir qué? –preguntó-

-Decir que desde la primera vez que te vi jamás te olvidé y que por mi estupidez no te busqué, pero ahora que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar, no quiero volverte a olvidar de esa manera - dijo el joven con devoción en su mirada. La joven lo miraba con dulzura luego posó una de sus manos en la dura mejilla del joven

-Yo tampoco me olvidé de ti. Nunca. Y me alegra que sientas lo mismo que siento por ti desde hace un año -respondió la joven con gran felicidad- El joven de mirada ámbar formo una gran sonrisa y se fue acercando a los labios de la azabache hasta juntarlos en un beso delicado demostrando un montón de sensaciones nuevas jamás sentidas con otra persona. Amor, el deseo de proteger al ser amado y de tenerlo siempre a tu lado. Se separaron dándose una agradable sonrisa y volviéndose a abrazar fuertemente, el por la espalda y ella apoyando su cabeza en su hombro

-Todo esto me parece un sueño -dijo la joven azabache–

-Cree en la navidad pequeña, en los milagros que pueden suceder -respondió el joven abrazándola más–

-Tienes razón, pero no me dijiste tu nombre -dijo la joven-

-Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taisho -respondió- ¿Y tú?

-Kagome Higurashi

-Hermoso nombre. Kagome, me gusta mucho -dijo el joven-

-Me alegra que te guste Inyuasha -dijo Kagome acercándose al joven y dándole un tierno beso-. La nieve fue cayendo intensamente en sus cabezas pero ellos no tenían frio, en esos momentos sentían un agradable cosquilleo en sus estómagos y un acogedor calor, era algo maravilloso. Kagome sabía que de allí en adelante volvería a ser feliz, disfrutaría de la compañía de sus familiares y amigos, a sus ojos volvería la esperanza de vivir y sobre todo disfrutaría la compañía del ser amado, de su Inuyasha la próxima navidad y las siguientes por el resto de sus vidas juntos.

**FIN**


End file.
